


Should I Keep Going, your Majesty?

by pepperzoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Erotica, Lemon, M/M, Medieval, PrincexServant, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperzoe/pseuds/pepperzoe
Summary: He admired him.The prince, I mean. But Makoto Tachibana was rubbish compared to him, for he only a mere servant One day he stumbled upon the prince at the worst of times, and he offers to take him in. Although, later the relationship between the two seems to have crossed the line between Master and servant...





	1. I'll Show You Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, that's pretty good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HEY LOOK ANOTHER STORY-

He admired him. The prince, I mean.

That prince happen to have a name, and that name was Yamazaki Sousuke. Prince of the kingdom Hot Cheetos.

Makoto Tachibana saw him around the kingdom several times but the brunette wants to talk to him in person. However, the was a problem.

Tachibana was rubbish compared to the prince (sorry makoto), for he was a mere servant. One day he stumbles upon the prince at the worst of times, and he offers to take him in. Although later, the relationship between the two has seemed to cross the line between Master and servant...

It was a horrible day for the brunette.

He's running out of money so he can barely feed himself, he can't even count the many times he's gotten himself hurt, and finally the brunette was on THIN ice with the king since he might've accidentally put soap in the king's wine...

Yeah, don't ask.

Makoto Tachibana was hurrying over around the castle doing errands. It was almost night but the brunette had many more chores to go. Realizing time is running out, he started walking faster as beads of sweat fell down his temple.

That walking turned into running until...

"GAAH!"

Makoto then heard the deep sensual voice, whom belonged to...none other than the prince!

"Are you okay?" 

The brunette began, with a nervous tone in his voice, looking down on the floor the whole time. "Y-Yes, I'm fine your majesty! I'm sincerely sorry for what happened, I was doing some errands and time was running out and-"

Sousuke smirked at Makoto's bewitching reaction, for it was quite appealing in two different ways. "It's fine, it's fine." Sousuke looked at Makoto, who was covered in filth and wounds. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine! You should be going, your majesty, it's almost evening you know."

Next thing he knew, he was LITERALLY getting pampered by him, the prince. I repeat. The prince! But why? Why is he doing this for him? Oh, if the adorable brunette knew...

"Just sit here and rest. Those wounds of yours will be healed in no time."

Makoto Tachibana sat in the chair, fumbling with his fingers as he felt a sting of pain and winced in response. "W...Why do this for all me?"

Sousuke chuckled, sitting down on the bed. "Haha, you really want to know the answer?" He ran a hand through his hair. "If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked in the first place." Makoto replied, looking away bash fully.

"Then come here. I'll show you why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol bye


	2. Let Me Ravish You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mOM iTSn't wh0t it LOoks liKe-

"Then come here. I'll show you why."

Sousuke patted the area right next to him, Makoto tilted his head in confusion. He was the prince, so he technically couldn't say no. But he is suspicious, and curious if he were to do as the black haired commanded.   
And that's exactly what he did. 

The brunette's eyes heated up once he saw the other looked him in the eyes, but with a certain expression that made him go nuts. 

"You're blushing, it's adorable." Sousuke leaned over to cup his cheek, casually rubbing his thigh with his other thigh, which sent a tingle down his spine that the brunette couldn't get enough of. In fact, he wanted more. "It's quite a fetching look on you, don't you think?"

"Y-Your majesty, this is inappropriate behavior. We shouldn't be doing things like thi..." The elder put a finger up to the brunette's lips, his face closer to his.

The boy lips then became half lidded, as the black haired whispered with a deep, seductive voice. The rather charming prince touched his lip with his thumb. "But once in a while we should break the rules...it's fun..." 

Damn it, Makoto! Just run away! 

 

Or not.

The brunette tried his best to resist, to reject him. To just run away and carry on with his chores."We can't, This is wrong-" 

"But that makes life so entertaining."

Makoto whimpered. 

When they were just about to kiss, the prince smirked again. His uke has gave in to his touch. "Come, sit on my lap, my adorable Makoto."

"Let me ravish you."

The brunette couldn't say no to... such an offer. But he didn't at least try. His voice sounded so hot, it almost made him nut right on the spot. Makoto was sitting on his lap, facing the elder man's face. The prince trailed kisses down Makoto's neck, his hand slipping under the younger'a shirt as he pleasured the brunette, leaving a devil of a hickey on his neck. How was he supposed to cover that up?

Sousuke growled in arousal, playing with the boys nipples, soft little moans slipping out the brunette's mouth as the other man pleasured him.

"Mmm, more please..."

Sousuke's smirked intensified, "Then what do you want me to do then, walk away?" He loved teasing him, seeing his reactions made him chuckle. But right now, it made him want to pound him so hard the brunette will keep going back to him, again and again and... 

Sousuke was fondling Makoto's bulge, and chuckle when the brunette didn't reply, his face red while looking down. 

"N-No..."

"Haha, you're too adorable my Makoto, how could I ever resist you?"

After undressing Makoto's pants, he left him in just his shirt and laid him face down on him stomach. 

"What a view." The prince bit his bottom lip, as he started to eat him out hard. Makoto let out a long, loud moan. He spread his ass cheeks wide, his tongue licking his hole.

"Ahh, ngh~!" 

"You're hot Makoto, keep it going I might not hold out any longer..." Sousuke continued, and then started to suck on his middle finger, and then rubbed his most intimate spot. Moans and squeals escaped the other's lips, a bit of drool leaking off his mouth. He pleaded for him to just fuck him already, however the prince ignored him.

He slipped one digit in and then began fingering the boy. "Angh, ah!" He screamed his name out loud, as he fucked himself on the prince's finger.

"Ah! Ooh~ Cumhn... Faster.." 

And then the prince stopped.

Makoto whined when the other took out his finger. "Sou-" Makoto was cut off by a moan, as Sousuke started violently thrusting into, the black haired's cock dripping with precum. 

"Please, harder!" The prince wasn't going faster. In fact, he was going slower. Makoto tugged on Sousuke's pants as he then thrusted even harder. They didn't even care if people hard them.

SMACK!

Red handprints appeared on Makoto's ass, as they were also close. Sousuke panted, "Sexy..." Time passed and they were still going at it. And then they finally orgasmed at the same time. But Makoto ha lots of stamina left.

Sousuke laid his back on the bed frame, his hard cock exposed to the cold air. "Ride me."

Makoto didn't even hesitate. He moaned as the brunette took in the prince'a rather large dick. Bouncing on his cock, he heard the other's deep groans. From Makoto's point of view, the black haired seemed to really like this position.

"Fuck, Makoto..." Sousuke grabbed Makoto hips, as he heard Makoto's cries of pleasure. "Ah! Mmm!" Makoto's moans had gotten louder and louder.

The thrusted harder and faster. The prince didn't admit it but this may be the best sex he's ever had in months. The pleasure coursing through both of their bodies was too much. And then Makoto came again.

Sousuke and Makoto still at it, skin slapping together in unison until everything came to a stop. Sousuke then came also.

They were both panting and sweating. They both lied against each other, Sousuke whispering sweet nothing into Makoto's ear, resulting in him blushing.

"We should really clean up-"

Sousuke already drifted to sleep, the younger smiled. And fell asleep too.

The brunette didn't want morning to come, he just wanted to stay like this forever. Cuddling with the man he was developing feelings for, whom happened to be the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww~ I love this ship too much XD


	4. Let Me Ravish You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mOM iTSn't wh0t it LOoks liKe-

"Then come here. I'll show you why."

Sousuke patted the area right next to him, Makoto tilted his head in confusion. He was the prince, so he technically couldn't say no. But he is suspicious, and curious if he were to do as the black haired commanded.   
And that's exactly what he did. 

The brunette's eyes heated up once he saw the other looked him in the eyes, but with a certain expression that made him go nuts. 

"You're blushing, it's adorable." Sousuke leaned over to cup his cheek, casually rubbing his thigh with his other thigh, which sent a tingle down his spine that the brunette couldn't get enough of. In fact, he wanted more. "It's quite a fetching look on you, don't you think?"

"Y-Your majesty, this is inappropriate behavior. We shouldn't be doing things like thi..." The elder put a finger up to the brunette's lips, his face closer to his.

The boy lips then became half lidded, as the black haired whispered with a deep, seductive voice. The rather charming prince touched his lip with his thumb. "But once in a while we should break the rules...it's fun..." 

Damn it, Makoto! Just run away! 

 

Or not.

The brunette tried his best to resist, to reject him. To just run away and carry on with his chores."We can't, This is wrong-" 

"But that makes life so entertaining."

Makoto whimpered. 

When they were just about to kiss, the prince smirked again. His uke has gave in to his touch. "Come, sit on my lap, my adorable Makoto."

"Let me ravish you."

The brunette couldn't say no to... such an offer. But he didn't at least tried. His voice sounded so hot, it almost made him nut right on the spot. Makoto was sitting on his lap, facing the elder man's face. The prince trailed kisses down Makoto's neck, his hand slipping under the younger'a shirt as he pleasured the brunette, leaving a devil of a hickey on his neck. How was he supposed to cover that up?


End file.
